


Delayed

by SwanFloatieKnight



Category: Dietrichsepik, Merlin (TV)
Genre: Aftermath of battle, Alternate Universe - Canon, Arthur Knows About Merlin's Magic (Merlin), Battle, Boyfriends, Court Sorcerer Merlin (Merlin), Dietrichsepik - Freeform, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Hugs, Inspired by Medieval Literature, M/M, Magic, Middle High German, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Protective Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), inuendos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:16:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25379752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwanFloatieKnight/pseuds/SwanFloatieKnight
Summary: Arthur needs Merlin's magical help to win a battle, urgently. But his boyfriend takes his time... or does he?
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 20
Kudos: 133





	Delayed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FervidAsAFlame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FervidAsAFlame/gifts), [rialtoir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rialtoir/gifts).



> Inspired by the Dietrich saga I just heard a lecture about [the Heidelberg Virginal]. There was one scene in which Dietrich needs urgent help in battle and his friend Hildebrant takes his time to come to his aid. This is Merthur in that setting, with a little added magic of course XD and more fluff

A/N: I posted this fic on Ao3, and on Ao3 alone. If you read this on any other website or platform, please consider that I did not consent to this.

* * *

The battle had started five days ago. Four days ago, Arthur had sent for Merlin. Even though at first he had worried about his boyfriend too much to have him with him, no matter how much Merlin insisted that he could look after himself and that it would only increase the danger for Arthur if he wasn't with him. But Arthur had been stubborn.

“No, Merlin, no magic and also I don't want to endanger you. That is my final word. Just stay in Camelot, look after the horses, care for the dragons, fold my laundry and clean my room so that we have it nice and cosy when I'll be home again in a few days.”

“You mean, _if_ you'll be home,” Merlin had replied a little grumpily. He had in return insisted that Arthur took a little golden bracelet on which he had put a protection spell and prayed that this would be enough. Then he had gone off to sulk in their chambers while Arthur and his army had left Camelot to meet their opponent on the battlefield.

Only Arthur had soon realised that no matter how honourable he tried to be, his opponent was not and he definitely did use magic in battel and that maybe it wouldn't have been too bad to have Merlin with him. So he had sent word for him on the first evening. He had told him that the situation was dire and that he needed his magical assistance. Merlin should have arrived the next day. But he didn't. And even though miraculously the battle turned in their favour, no Merlin was in sight.

They won the battle on the third day. Still, Merlin didn’t show up. Then, they stayed to care for the wounded and the prisoners. They also set up a treaty with their defeated opponent to make peace. Arthur was busy, but still found time to wonder what his boyfriend could possibly have to do that was more important than helping him win that battle.

Finally, on the fifth day, a single horse with a rider wearing the crest of Camelot showed up. Of course, Arthur thought, it was just like his useless boyfriend to show up two days after the battle.

“Merlin!” Arthur stormed angrily towards his boyfriend while wiping blood and sweat from his face (he had just been helping Leon with bandaging the wounded). “What on earth took you so long?!”

“Me? Oh.” Merlin smiled, a small ball of fire flickering over his fingers and then disappearing into thin air. “I was a little busy, you know.”

“Busy? How the hell have you been busy? There was a fucking battle going on! I needed your help!”

“Well,” Merlin shrugged, “there were horses to look after, and dragons to feed, and laundry to fold, oh and there was a little spot on the floor in our chamber that I had to wipe up and also I had to make our bed so you would be comfortable once you came home and, let me think, before I rode off I also ahd to check that the saddle and the bridles of the horse were all right. And the horseshoes. And yeah, then I could finally set off. And help you.”

Arthur just glared at him, and if his stare would have been as physical as his sword Merlin sure would have been run through by it.

“What? You told me to do all those tasks while you were gone. I didn't want to leave them unfinished. Also you told me you didn't want me on a battlefield. And you didn't want to use magic.”

“Yes but the others used it too. How am I supposed to fight magic without magic?”

Merlin's face softened. “Oh, Arthur. You never had to do that. Don't worry, I'm always at your side. In case you didn't notice, I was there to help you this time, too.”

Now Arthur was astonished. “But you weren't even here. What did you do?”

“Oh, nothing much. But as soon as you sent word I just set a spell that blocked their magic. They could no longer use it. You fought a fair battle, and you won it.”

“With your help.”

“Of course with my help, Arthur. You wouldn't last a day without me.” Merlin grinned at him, but his eyes betrayed the seriousness behind his words.

Arthur sighed and pulled Merlin into a hug, not caring that he left dark blood stains on his clean blue shirt. He buried his face in Merlin's shoulder and deeply breathed in his scent, relishing in the feeling and the knowledge that his boyfriend was alive and well. Merlin in return snuggled closer to him and made a small and satisfied sound.

“I knew I would see you again,” Merlin mumbled. “But to actually see you alive and hold you in my arms, this is so much better.”

“Well, in that case I guess it is good that you cleaned our room and made our bed.” Arthur winked at him. “Because I can already imagine what I could do to you on that bed... once we're home again.”

Merlin laughed. “Oh, and when will that be?”

“In a couple of days, probably. A lot of the wounded knights still are in no fit shape for travel. They have to get better first.”

“Always a responsible king, aren't you, love?” Merlin kissed Arthur's dirty and stubbly cheek. “But then it's a good thing that I did show up eventually. Because of the two of us I am the one who received a proper medical training in the past. I'm sure Gaius will be happy about my help.”

“I am certain about this.” Arthur smiled at him. “And I'm glad you've come. Not only because of the wounded though...” Merlin grinned and couldn't help the blush spreading on his cheeks when his boyfriend added: “I'll see you in my tent tonight?”

“Only if you wash first. When was that battle won, three days ago? Have you even cleaned your face since you left Camelot?” Merlin wrinkled his nose in disgust. “Really, Arthur, you need a bath.”

“Mh, I could include you in that bath.” Arthur winked at him. “You know, there are enough things I can think of doing to you that I don't even need a bed for.”

“Yes, I am aware of that.” Merlin blushed even harder than he had earlier. Before his face would turn all crimson red he left Arthur with another kiss and went looking for Gaius. There was a lot to do yet before they would finally be able to spend their evening more pleasantly and, most importantly, together.

**Author's Note:**

> if you enjoyed this, please leave me a comment and Kudos! :)


End file.
